1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particular acyl dipeptide derivative or a salt thereof, a composition containing the acyl dipeptide derivative or a salt thereof, and a composition containing the acyl dipeptide derivative or a salt thereof (component A) and acyl proline or a salt thereof (component B).
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, cosmetic agents using plant-derived starting materials are attracting attention from environmental reasons and in consideration of consumers with preference to natural materials. As the plant-derived starting material, acylamino acid obtained from amino acid and fatty acid is known (patent document 1).
However, cosmetic agents using plant-derived starting materials often show weak antimicrobial property and are not entirely satisfactory in the sensory feel.